


Vintage Roses

by Red_Box



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Total AU, illustration for a fic, precanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: Illustration for this storyhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/17829575fic(Spoilery, picture the very last scene, read the fic first)





	Vintage Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Casualties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829575) by [agurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agurking/pseuds/agurking). 

> **Jim:** Ah, your eyes are brown... and so beautiful...
> 
> **Humphrey:** I was wandering about the coulour of your eyes too, Jim...

https://privatter.net/i/3978544

http://fav.me/dd0gd47 


End file.
